Complications
by MidnightRose9631
Summary: Aidou's feelings for Kain are changing. There is only one complication, Kain is dating Ruka, and she doesn't want to let go. Warning Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


Aidou glanced over to where Kain stood by his bed. He wore a pair of red pajama bottoms, and nothing else, exposing his masculine chest. Aidou peeked at himself in the mirror, and saw his own slim chest. He was strong but nowhere near as powerful as Kain, or in truth, a lot of vampires, including the girls. Kain looked his way, and he quickly averted his gaze. Lately his feelings for the other man had been changing, he had always loved Kain; after all he was his cousin. But now he'd begun to have deeper feelings for his cousin. Feelings that were not at all innocent. When Kain changed Aidou would find himself admiring Kain's perfect body, and he also found himself blushing at even the thought of him. But the worst was when he saw Kain with his current girlfriend, Ruka. Whenever he saw the two of them together, he was filled with rage. But that wasn't all; there was also a terrible pain in his heart, a feeling that was a mixture of sadness, pain, and loss.

Aidou finished buttoning up is blue silk pajama top, and headed into the small bathroom attached to their room. He washed his face carefully with a washcloth, and took out his toothbrush. He was carefully brushing his fangs when Kain entered.

"Hanabusa, have you seen my blood tablets? I can't seem to remember where I put them." He leaned against the sink as he spoke, and Aidou found himself suddenly quite close to the older boy. He fought back a blush as he inhaled Kain's scent, a mixture of a forest smell, and mint. He noticed an unfamiliar scent on him, and without realizing it, he gave a small frown. It was a strawberry perfume, Kain didn't wear perfume of course, so Aidou could only think of one person the perfume could belong to, Ruka.

His tone slightly angry, he replied, "I think I saw you leave them downstairs, in the lounge. You're such an idiot sometime, Akatsuki." The idiot in question smacked Aidou's blond head, then headed down to retrieve the tablets.

Aidou gave a small sigh of relief. He had felt like he was going to yell at Kain, when really, it made perfect sense that he should have Ruka's perfume on him. It just made him so furious. He didn't understand these feeling, but he didn't want to ask anyone about them, it would just be too embarrassing. He heaved another sigh, and flopped onto his midnight blue bed, hiding under the heavy blankets.

Kain chuckled softly as he headed down the stairs. Aidou was just to cute, he couldn't help himself from toying with the younger boys emotion. He knew that Aidou loved him, but Aidou himself still hadn't realized this, so he had to be patient a little longer.

He walked over to the table, and smirked when he saw his tablets sitting there. Unexpectedly he heard soft footsteps behind him, he scowled. He recognized those footsteps, and they belonged to his "girlfriend", Ruka. Kain didn't really like her, and he actually wanted to break up with her, but she made Aidou jealous, and he was adorable when he was jealous. Kain rolled his eyes, then quickly switched his face quickly to a smile before turning to face her.

"Hi Kain, up for a little fun?" She purred, stroking his upper arm seductively, while staring up at him with smoky, half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry, I'm kind of tired today. Plus Aidou has been having nightmares, and I don't want to leave him alone." He said, keeping a smile plastered on his face. It disgusted him to sleep with that slut, but if he didn't, she'd get suspicious. The only person he really want to touch was Aidou, but he'd have to wait.

"Aw, that's too bad. But I think you're too nice to that annoying prick. He should get a girlfriend, then maybe he would leave you alone." She pouted, not willing to give up yet. Kain just shook his head and headed upstairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her scowling, but just this once he decided to ignore her. He was just not in the mood to deal with her moods.

By the time he returned to his room, Aidou was already asleep. He walked over to Aidou's bed; all he could see of his little cousin was a flop of blond hair laying limply on the pillow. The rest of him was covered by his fluffy comforter. A tender smile softened his face. The only person to ever get this smile was Aidou, no one else even got to see it.

He returned to his bed and settled in, and fell into a deep slumber.

Aidou woke with a terrified scream, abruptly sitting up in his soft bed. He was panting heavily, like he'd just run a marathon. He heard Kain stir, then the lights flicked on. Kain turned to look at him, and saw tears brewing in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kain asked with concern. Aidou's answer was to run over to him and practically jump into his lap. He clung to Kain as tight as he could and started to sob.

Aidou cried for about five minutes, he just couldn't seem to stop the tears. And when they finally began to dry up, he felt a gentle hand lifting his chin up, so he was staring into Kain's bronze eyes. For a moment, he couldn't breath, and he was positive his heart had stopped. Then soft, warm lips claimed his own.

For a minute, Aidou remained frozen in Kain's embrace, then his hands slithered around Kain's broad shoulders, and he tentatively kissed him back. Kain's experienced tongue glided lightly along Aidou's bottom lip, making Aidou gasp at the unfamiliar sensation. Kain took this opportunity to further the kiss, slipping his hot, wet tongue into Aidou's mouth.

Their tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance. Kain won, and slowly and expertly began exploring the smaller boy's mouth. Aidou let out a light moan, as his mouth was so skillfully manipulated. It was slightly embarrassing that the other could control him so easily, but he didn't really mind.

Kain drew another moan from him, then reluctantly drew away for need of air. Aidou slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Kain, a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks. For a moment they just looked at each other, lost in each others eyes. Then Kain spoke up.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed for the rest of the day?" Aidou was still to dumbstruck to speak, so he simply nodded. He settled down in Kain's bed, and Kain lay down behind him, snuggling up to his back, and wrapping one arm around Aidou's tiny waist. Aidou dozed off quickly, reassured by Kain's proximity.

When Aidou woke up, Kain was already awake, sitting up in bed, leaning against the headrest, watching him sleep. Aidou looked so peaceful in his sleep. A rosy blush smeared across Aidou's cheeks, as he remembered what had occurred the night before. Kain smirked at the innocent expression adorning his loves face. He knew that Aidou had never kissed anyone before; it wasn't that he hadn't had the chance; plenty of girls would commit murder for the chance to kiss him. He'd just never wanted to. But Kain had something else to worry about, he thought as his face turned serious.

"What did you dream about yesterday?" Aidou hastily looked away, trying to avoid Kain's piercing gaze.

"Hanabusa, look at me." Kain commanded, his voice still soft, but firm as he captured Aidou's face in his hands. Aidou still refused to meet his eyes, but after a couple of seconds, he broke down.

"I had a dream that… that some men came, and they grabbed you, and pinned you down, and they stabbed you, over and over again. I tried to help you, but I couldn't, I was bound with chains, I couldn't do anything! All I could do was watch as they killed you!" Fresh tears were streaming down his face by the time he finished.

Kain sighed as he looked at his distressed companion, then he pulled into a tight hug.

"It's all right, I would never leave you. You know that. I love you Hanabusa." Aidou gasped in shock.

"Wha… What? Do you really mean it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kain looked at him, waiting, hoping. Aidou's mouth opened, then closed, and opened again.

"I… I love you too." He whispered, a smile gradually spreading across his stunning face. Kain grinned, and pulled Aidou in for a kiss. This one was not slow and gentle like the first, Kain harshly crushed his mouthed against Aidou's, and greedily kissed him, it was fast and strong and passionate.

They fell back onto the bed, Kain carefully supporting himself on his elbows to avoid crushing his new lover. He hastily undid the buttons on Aidou's shirt, pushing it back over his shoulders.

He broke the kiss, causing Aidou to whine in protest, but his whines were soon turned to moans as Kain kissed his neck, sucking gently, moving down at a leisurely pace, leaving kiss marks in his wake. Finally he arrived at one of Aidou's nipples, and lightly nipped it. Aidou groaned as Kain started swirling his tongue around the bud, and started sucking on it. Once the bud was nice and hard, he moved on to the next one, repeating the process.

Kain's hands traveled lower, until they came to the waistband of his bottoms. Kain impatiently tugged them off, his undergarments coming off with the pants. They ended up strewn on the floor. When Kain's mouth started to follow the path his hands down, leaving a wet trail behind, Aidou got slightly nervous as his mouth got lower and lower.

"Akatsuki?" His voice trembled when he spoke the others name. Kain shushed him by wrapping his hand around Aidou's member. Aidou cried out, and Kain moved his hand, slowly at first, but then it started moving faster and faster. Aidou writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

"This will hurt a little, but don't worry, it'll get better." Then Kain pushed one finger into Aidou's entrance, immediately Aidou started whimpering, and wiggling, trying to get away from the unwanted intruder. It hurt so much. Aidou tried instead to focus on Kain's hand, which continued to give attention to Aidou's member. It worked, and Kain was able to push in a second digit without too much struggling. Kain scissored his fingers, stretching Aidou in preparation. Kain added the third finger, and after he had spent a couple minutes stretching him more, he slid his fingers out.

Kain pulled out his member, and Aidou got a chance to really examine it.

"Akatsuki, I'm not sure about this, you're really big. I don't think this is going to work." Aidou said hurriedly, he was very nervous about this.

"Shh, it'll be fine. It will hurt at first, but it'll get better." Kain repeated. Then he positioned himself at Aidou's entrance, and slowly slid in. Kain grunted quietly as he struggled to get into Aidou. Aidou whimpered and squirmed, which was not helping. Finally Kain had gotten all of him in. He stopped and remained still for a minute, letting Aidou get used to the feeling. When Aidou stop mewling and struggling, he moved slowly.

It hurt so much; Aidou couldn't stop struggling as Kain slowly thrust in and out of him. Until, suddenly Kain hit a spot and indescribable pleasure shot through Aidou's entire body, causing him to let out a scream of pleasure. Kain noticed immediately, and started aiming for that spot with every thrust. With each thrust the pleasure shot throughout his body.

"Akatsuki!" He cried out as he came, spasms rocked through his body, as waves of bliss rode over him. He felt Kain come inside of him, and then the two crumpled onto the bed, Kain half on top of Aidou.

After a couple of minutes, Kain slid off of Aidou, and settled down beside him. Aidou cuddled against Kain, feeling perfectly content. But there was something bothering him.

"Akatsuki," He murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to break up with Ruka right?" He looked up at Kain's face from his place nestled against his chest.

"Of course I am. Now go to sleep." Kain replied without even opening his eyes. Aidou gave a satisfied smile as he dozed off.


End file.
